ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Hero Named Ren
A Hero Named Ren is the pilot episode of Ren 12 Transcript {Theme Song} Gwendolyn: Happy birthday, twinsies. Jen: Is this- Gwendolyn: My old Grimoire Girls collection. Jen: Thanks, Aunt Gwendolyn. Ren: A book? Wow thanks. Gwendolyn: Not just any book, the spell book I used when I was young. Gavin: You said you'd give that to me! Kevin: Well, the twins are the only ones in the family who don't have any powers, so why not start now? Kai: 'Cause mommy wants her children to leave normal lives. Ben: I didn't live a normal childhood, so why should they? Kai: Paparazzi and fans, that's why. Max: There's one final gift for on the table, whoever can get to it first, it's theirs for the taking. Jen: I'm totally getting that present. Ren: Nuh huh, I am! and Jen race to the table with the final gift; Ren trips Jen, taking the lead and unwraps the present {Omnitrix glows} Ren: My own Omnitrix, cool! Omnitrix jumps onto Ren's wrist; Jen had her arms crossed, pouting Gavin: Now that he has a superpower, can I have the book? Gwendolyn: Fine, take it. Gavin: Sweet! Ren: So, which alien first? Kai: Renold Tennyson, don't you dare. Ren: Why not? Kai: Great-grandpa Max, can I have a word with you in the kitchen? Max: I suppose. Kai: You too, Ben. Ben: What, why? Kai: 'Cause I know you had a part in this. Ben: "sighs" Fine. Kai: Gwendolyn, can you do me a favor and put a disabling spell on the Omnitrix? Gwendolyn: 'Course. casts a spell on the Omnitrix causing it to power down; Jen unfolded her arms, a smile grew on her face Jen: Ha, ha! Ren: This is SO not fair!! Gwendolyn: Just doing what your mother asked. grabs his hover board and flies out the window; in the forest, Ren was pouting on a log Ren: This is the worst birthday ever. Eon: If you want, I could help you. Ren: Wh-who are you? Eon: Eon, I'm a time-traveler and I can remove that spell from your Omnitrix. Ren: Really? Eon: Indeed. motions his hand over the Omnitrix, having it shine brightly Ren: Did it work? Eon: Test it out. Ren: "slams down" {transformation sequence} Four Arms: No way, I'm Four Arms, this is SO cool!! Eon: I can even help you control your newfound powers. Four Arms: Cool! {Ben 10,000 Headquarters} Kai: Alright kids, say goodbye...wait, where's Ren? Jen: He ran away. Kai: Great, just what I need. Ben: I'll go find him. Kai: Thank you. Ben: Gwendolyn, Kevin, you guys wanna help? Gwendolyn: Of course. Kevin: It'll be like having the team back together. {Bellwood; Forest} Eon: How does it feel? Four Arms: What, having all this power or being evil? Eon: Both. Four Arms: It feels great. Eon: Magnificent. Ben: Eon, stay away from my son! Eon: He's not your son anymore, he's mine. Four Arms: Sorry dad, but it's true. Gwendolyn: Mechane Discombobulous! spell hit the Omnitrix, making it short-circuit and reverting Ren to human form Ren: You clever girl. Eon: Here, let me fix your predicament. waves his wand over the Omnitrix, turning it green and slams it down Ghostfreak: "posses Kevin" Kevin: "absorbs tree bark" Gwendolyn: Oh no; Ben, it's hero time! Ben: I put those days behind me, remember. Gwendolyn: Now what? Ben: Try not to get badly injured. Gwendolyn: Great plan. possessed by Ghostfreak, starts swinging violently; Professor Paradox pops in Paradox: Hello, children. Ben: Professor, what're you doing here? Paradox: Well, I have to do something with Eon. Ben: What about Ren? Gwendolyn: And Kevin? Paradox: Easy peasy. pulls out his stopwatch and reverts Ren to normal Ren: You people just really want for me to not have my Omnitrix, don't cha? Ben: That's not the case at all; your mother and I made an agreement, you can use your Omnitrix during your summer vacation with great-grandpa Max. Ren: Really? Ben: Yes. Ren: Cool, but can I use it one last time? Ben: Sure, for what? Ren: "slams watch" {transformation sequence} merges with Eon's Omnitrix and causes it to malfunction, sending him through a wormhole Upgrade: And that's why you don't mess with the Tennysons. Paradox: Impressive work, young Renold. Upgrade: Thanks, Professor. Paradox: I must be going now, ta ta! "vanishes" Gwendolyn: Watching you in action today, Ren, you're gonna make a good hero. Upgrade: Really? "detransforms" Kevin: Oh yeah, let's just hope you don't turn out like your father. Ben: Hey! Ren: I'm gonna be an awesome, famous, hero!!! jumps high into the air, freeze framing perfectly with a huge smile {End} Characters *Ren Tennyson *Jen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Kai Green Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Gwendolyn Tennyson Levin *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Paradox Villains *Eon *Ren Tennyson Aliens Used *Four Arms *Ghostfreak *Upgrade Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres